


My son

by MaryBarrens



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisle je beznadějně zamilovaný do někoho, koho nikdy nebude moci mít.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My son

_I shouldn’t love you but I want you_  
 _I just can’t turn away_  
 _I shouldn’t see you but I can’t move_  
 _I can’t look away_  


Věděl jsem, že ho nesmím milovat. 

Věděl jsem to. Nezáleželo na tom, jak moc dokonalý je, nezáleželo na tom, jak moc je citlivý a jemný a jak výrazně mu z obličeje vyzařuje dobro. Byl pro mě zakázaný jako nic jiného, nedosažitelný… 

Nesměl jsem. Byl to přece můj syn…

A přesto se mi zrychlil dech vždy, když jsem ho viděl. Nedokázal jsem od něj odtrhnout pohled, když se usmál a ve slabinách mi trnulo, kdykoli se mě náhodou letmo dotkl. A srdce mi pukalo bolestí pokaždé, když jsem si uvědomil, že on miluje Bellu. 

Ano, moje ledové a mrtvé srdce roztálo a přetékalo láskou. Ne však k mé ženě nebo dětem. Moje láska byla věnována pouze a jen jemu. Mému synovi. Mému Edwardovi. 

Edwardovi, který byl mým prvním druhem na naší dlouhé cestě nesmrtelností. 

Edwardovi, který tady pro mě byl vždycky, když jsem ho potřeboval, a přece nikdy nebude skutečně mým. 

Miloval jsem ho a nebylo tady nic, co by se dalo udělat, jak to změnit. On už nebyl volný. Nechtěl _mě_. Já jsem si nemohl dovolit chtít jeho. A říct mu to? Naznačit mu – třeba jen v myšlenkách – že v něm už dávno vidím něco víc, že když zavřu oči, je to on, koho před sebou vidím, že když je kolem mě ticho, slyším jeho sametový hlas šeptat laskavá slova, ačkoli on mlčí, že toužím po tom, moci se ho dotýkat? Ale prosím vás…

To nešlo. Jediné, co mi zbývalo, byla neopětovaná tajná láska k nejúžasnějšímu chlapci, jakého jsem kdy poznal. A to jsem si vždycky myslel, že to nejhorší a nejbolestivější mám už dávno za sebou.

  
_And I don’t know how to be fine when I’m not_   
_’ Cause I don’t know how to make a feeling stop_   
_Just so you know_   
_This feeling’s taking control of me_   


„Carlisle?“ 

S námahou jsem zaostřil pohled na alabastrově bílý obličej před sebou. Starostlivost a soucit, to bylo to jediné, co jsem v něžných rysech své dcery dokázal rozeznat. Viděla snad něco? Viděla, jak se vášnivě vrhnu na Edwarda? Viděla, že budu odmítnut, a chtěla mě varovat předem, aby mě toho ušetřila? 

Copak to mělo nějaký smysl? 

„Carlisle, děje se něco?“ ptala se a výraz v její tváři se neměnil, když ke mně přišla blíž. Nic nevěděla. „Stalo se ti něco?“ 

Teprve teď jsem si všiml Jaspera nehybně stojícího několik kroků za jejími zády. Tvářil se zvláštně a nepřítomně zíral do prázdna. Vypadal, že nás vůbec nevnímá, snad byl opět ponořený ve svém světě citů a pocitů. 

Vnímal ty moje? 

Zavřel jsem oči a zhluboka vydechl, když jsem za sebou zaslechl tiché našlapování a do nosu mě udeřila vůně, která mě už tak dlouho pronásledovala. Vůně hříchu. Vůně zklamání. Edwardova vůně. 

Potřásl jsem hlavou a snažil se soustředit na Alici, která mě vyčkávavě pozorovala. „Ne, Alice, všechno je v pořádku,“ zamumlal jsem. Takovou lež jsem nemohl říct nahlas. I tak jsem si připadal hrozně. Jako podvodník. A ona to poznala. 

„Vážně?“ zeptala se ironicky. Pak její tvář znovu zjemněla účastí. „Tak proč tě dnes v noci vidím nešťastného a ve tmě?“ 

Jasper sebou trhl a zabodl do mě pohled, v obličeji podivný výraz sdílené bolesti. Chvíli těkal pohledem mezi mnou a Edwardem a poté se opět zamyšleně podíval na mě. Smutně se pousmál a já si byl jistý, že to ví, že to poznal. Jeho oči se omlouvaly. 

„Skutečně nemám tušení,“ promluvil jsem v odpověď na Alicinu otázku a uvnitř jsem se zachvěl. Dokázal jsem si velice dobře představit její vizi. Tma, můj pokoj a já, ležící v klubíčku na posteli, třesoucí se suchými, bolestnými vzlyky. 

„Carlisle…“

„Alice.“ Zarazil jsem ji tiše. „Jsem v pořádku.“ Pokusil jsem se dát do hlasu co nejvíce autority a jistoty, nedat najevo nic z toho, co cítím. _Nemyslet_ na to, co cítím. 

„Carlisle.“ Hlas, který jsem miloval nejvíc na světě, mě přímo pohladil. S vděkem, že se nemusím déle dívat do její nedůvěřivé tváře, jsem se k Alici otočil zády a vyhledal _jeho_ oči. 

Hleděl na mě vážně, krásné čelo zvrásněné. Zkoumavý pohled očí barvy medu se mi zarýval pod kůži a na tělo mi vypaloval cejch. A já se nebránil. 

„Carlisle, chtěl bych s tebou mluvit,“ oznámil mi a já téměř zapomněl dýchat. „O samotě, pokud je to možné.“

_It’s getting hard to be around you_  
 _There’s so much I can’t say_  
 _Do you want me to hide the feelings_  
 _And look the other way_  


Tato věta byla věnována našim dvěma společníkům. Neotáčel jsem se, abych se přesvědčil, že ho poslechli, nedokázal jsem odtrhnout oči od jeho obličeje. Jen jsem zaslechl zvuk otvírajících a zavírajících se dveří, jak Alice i Jasper beze slova opustili dům, aby nám dopřáli soukromí. 

Přišel blíž, nespouštěje ze mě pohled. „Co se s tebou děje, Carlisle?“ vyptával se v upřímných obavách o mě. Ach, ano, snad mě i on trochu miloval, byť jen jako otce. 

Trhaně jsem se nadechl a chtěl se tvrdě hájit, přesto se mi však do hlasu vkradla nejistota. „Nic mi není, Edwarde. Řekl jsem to Alici a říkám to i tobě.“ Ale do očí jsem se mu při těch slovech podívat nedokázal. 

Proč to proboha nemohl nechat být? 

Jediným krokem překonal vzdálenost, jež nás dělila. Postavil se těšně přede mě a dlaně mi položil na ramena, pevně je tisknouc. Okamžitě jsem se pod jeho rukama uvolnil, jako by jediný jeho dotek mohl zahnat vše zlé. Nemohl jsem se mu dívat do očí, a tak jsem zakotvil pohledem na jeho rtech, plných, růžových, svádivých…

Zblízka si pozorně prohlížel můj obličej a přemýšlel. „Nevěřím ti,“ zašeptal nakonec. 

Ale já už ho neposlouchal. Jeho rty byly příliš lákavé na to, abych odolal. Obemkl jsem mu paže kolem pasu, prudce ho k sobě přitáhl, až se jeho tělo zastavilo o to mé a políbil jsem ho, než se zmohl na slovo. Tiskl jsem ho k sobě a stále a znova jsem se živočišně, s touhou a přesto něžně, vpíjel do jeho úst, jazykem ochutnával jeho rty, byly ještě mnohem sladší, než jsem si představoval…

Jeho prsty se mi zarývaly do ramen, ale já si toho nevšímal, dokud mně samotnému nedošlo, co se děje. 

„Bože…“ vydechl jsem a okamžitě uvolnil své sevření. Co jsem to udělal? _Jak_ jsem to mohl udělat, když jsem si přísahal, že se to nikdy nedozví? 

Edward se vymanil z mé náruče a ustoupil ode mě o krok dál. Stále mě pozoroval, ale teď už v tom nebyla starost. Zastínily ji jiné pocity. Zmatenost. Nevěřícnost. Šok. 

Cítil jsem se příšerně. Měl snad být tohle můj osud? Jen jedinkrát se na malou chvíli dotknout ráje, ochutnat štěstí? Ubližovat všem kolem sebe? 

Díval jsem se Edwardovi do tváře, topil jsem se v jeho očích a hlavou mi běžela jediná myšlenka. Je to tvůj syn, je to tvůj syn, je to tvůj syn…

Syn. 

A v ten okamžik do sebe všechny ty detaily zapadly stejně dokonale jako kousky skládačky. Provinilý výraz ve zlatých očích. Téměř omluvné pousmání formující se nejistě na bledých rtech. Moje láska k Edwardovi. 

Najednou bylo všechno _tak_ jasné. 

„JASPERE!!!“ 

_This emptiness is killing me_  
 _And I’m wondering why I’ve waited so long_  
 _Looking back I realize_  
 _It was always there just never spoken_  
 _(Jesse McCartney – Just so you know)_  



End file.
